Закрывая глаза
by Amarant
Summary: Оно вползает в меня вечером. Ближе к ночи – уже темно, но звезд пока не видно. Одержимая!Джо намек на Дин&Джо.


**Название**: Закрывая глаза

**Автор**: Renna

**Фандом**: Supernatural

**Пейринг**: намек на Дин/Джо, Сэм/Джо

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр**: драма

**Спойлеры**: второй сезон, "All Hell Breaks Loose" +

**Слов**: 666

**Предупреждения**: ПОВ Джо, одержимая!Джо, смерть персонажа, АУ и авторское видение одержимости

**Дисклеймер**: не имею

**Разрешение на архивирование**: спросите

Для любимой **Полсекунды** в рамках нашей новой игрушки. Челлендж – «мальчики убивают последнего из 200+ демонов».

…

Оно вползает в меня вечером. Ближе к ночи – уже темно, но звезд пока не видно. Вода в ванной теплая, прозрачная, с еле заметным зеленоватым оттенком хлора; и я лежу на спине, глядя в потолок. Думаю, а может быть и мечтаю.

Вот тогда-то оно и вползает.

…

Сначала я захлебываюсь. Опускаюсь под воду, и пытаюсь вынырнуть, вдохнуть. Часть тела уже не слушается, часть тела уже чужая, но легкие еще горят от нехватки воздуха, в голове шумит, и я хватаюсь одной рукой – той, которая еще моя – за край ванной.

А потом все меркнет.

…

Мое сознание теперь – шарик на веревочке. Обычный шарик, заполненный воздухом, легкий, невесомый. И лишь тонкая-тонкая, почти невидимая нить связывает его с телом.

Ничего нет. Потрясающая легкость, дурманящая свобода – и этого тоже нет. Тела нет. Боли нет. Воздуха нет. Ни вдоха, ни выдоха нет. Меня нет. Я концентрированное сознание, без чувств. Легкое.

Почти пустое.

…

Оно связывает себя и мое тело. Я почти не чувствую его, оно бьется где-то там, пойманное в моем теле, но не знающее еще, что его ловят.

Оно кажется беззащитным. Опасным, но беззащитным, древним и мудрым, но загнанным. Оно последнее. Последнее из тех, кого мы знали.

Последнее из тех, кого надо убрать. Пусть даже так.

…

Я смотрю на себя со стороны. На свое тело, которое теперь не совсем мое. На рукоять ножа, которое оно вонзило мне в грудь, не в сердце – в легкое. И на то, как оно дышит – легко. А я буду задыхаться и захлебываться пузырящейся кровью. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас меня нет.

…

Оно одевается. Кутается в куртку, скрывает проступившую сквозь майку кровь. Вытирает кровь с губ, размазывает по ладони. Улыбается чужой и, в то же время, моей улыбкой.

Идет наверх, где спят они.

Босиком, как и я ходила. Брюки оно не надело – ноги голые. Тонкие, и колени выступают. И кожа бледная, потому что я редко бываю на солнце.

Оно забирается в постель. Между Дином и Сэмом, осторожно. Копирует мои движения, видимо, считывает откуда-то. И сомнения мои, наверное, тоже считывает, потому что мнется, медлит.

А потом выбирает Дина. Зря, наверное. Или правильно?

…

Прижимается к нему, ластится. Если бы я была бы я, если бы я чуть больше чувствовала, я была бы почти счастлива. Мне немного надо… было.

Но чувств нет. Есть только знание, которое я могу теперь отпустить на волю. Есть ловушка для демонов над кроватью. И Дин открывает глаза. Ухмыляется.

_Это было легко_.

Почти. Но о почти они пока не знают. И я не хочу, чтобы знали. Не хочу, чтобы почувствовали, увидели нож. Поняли, что я живу, пока живет оно.

…

Сэм начинает ритуал.

…

Оно бьется, отчаянное. Пойманное.

Выплескивает наружу поток слов – его слова и мои мысли, вперемешку. И мои сомнения выплескивает. И о моих чувствах говорит. И о том, что я не смирилась.

И что я готова пожертвовать собой ради них. Чтобы им не пришлось жертвовать.

…

А еще потому, что я не знаю, что дальше. Что может быть дальше.

…

Оно уходит – умирает? – и возвращается боль. Первый вздох – первая боль, острая, пронзительная. Шарик лопается, и меня толкает обратно, в мое измученное, умирающее тело, где в правом легком скопилась кровь, и дышать тяжело. Дышать почти невозможно.

И не хочется даже дышать.

Моя голова у Дина на коленях. Он поддерживает меня, уговаривает держаться, дышать, не закрывать глаза. Называет меня самонадеянной дурой, которая лезет куда не надо.

Но это не обидно даже.

Я улыбаюсь.

…

Сэм звонит девять-один-один; сигнала нет. Выбегает из комнаты, должно быть вниз. Там должен быть.

Кровь пузырится у меня на губах. Воздуха не хватает, но я все-таки задаю вопрос. Один, который меня больше всего интересует.

– И что дальше?

Дин качает головой.

– Не знаю. Придумаем что-нибудь.

Я пытаюсь улыбнуться.

…

И закрываю глаза.

…

**end**


End file.
